La Push imprintings- Chapter one: secret, lies, and wolves
by kaitlovesyou080311
Summary: This is an imprinting story focused on Jared Cameron and a character I added named Annabell Swan


Chapter one: secret, lies, and wolves

"Our relationship wasn't like this before!"

He says closing his eyes, fingers rubbing his temples. _I've never seen Jake like this before, upset, frustration, and anger written all over his face._ He's also never hidden anything from me before, but lately that's all he seems to be doing. I've caught him in countless lies, he's stood me up when we planned to hang out, and he's changed in general; his appearance, personality, and even his clothing. He just isn't the Jake I grew up with; something has changed my best friend. Anger rips through my body, how dare he blame me?! I'm not the one who's caused this. Sweat begins to drip off of me, then it hits me, why is it so hot? I've hung out with Jake countless times in this shed and it's never reached this temperature. "What do you expect Jake?!" I say officially letting my anger surface. "We've never had to try to get along. It was easy for us we just fit together." Getting everything off of my chest, staring blankly at me I can see him trying to form a sentence, but then closing his mouth. Closing his eyes and dropping his head into his hands. "Anna, you just don't understand." Taking a deep breath and sighing. I know there's something he wants to tell me but he won't just say it. "Tell me Jake! Make me understand!" getting to my feet, my voice rising. Looking straight at me "I want to Anna, you have no idea how much I want to tell you, I just can't". "Jake, what happened to telling each other everything?! I guess that ended the second you started lying to me huh?! Your name has been added to the list of guys I loved that just used me and threw me away like yesterdays trash!" the second that sentence left my mouth I regretted it. The pain it caused was instantly registered across his face. Jake's whole body began to tremble, his jaw tightened, hands curled into a ball, trying to stay in control, but of what? Pushing past m, he exits the shed. "Jake, I'm sorry" I say fallowing him outside. Just as I crossed over the entrance to the make shift shed, and I see them. A group of huge boys, all extremely tall, sporting the same short hair, cut off jeans, and shoulder tattoo that Jake has adopted over the last few weeks. Sucking in a deep breath, instantly I knew it was them, they are the ones who changed my best friend. Before I realized what was going on, my legs propelled me past Jake and towards the group. Within seconds I reach them, my anger consumes me. Thrashing out on the first person I recognize, "it's your fault", reaching out I push Sam as hard as I can. He stumbles a bit, taken back by my aggression towards him. I feel my arm being pulled back, my body being whipped out of the way. Landing on the hard, cold, unforgiving ground; I instantly feel the pain in my wrist. I know something is wrong, something is very wrong. I see Jake standing twenty feet in front of me, protecting me from the others. A groan of discomfort leaves my mouth, as I cradle my wrist against my chest. "Jared, Quill; take care of Anna." Sam says glancing at two of his clones. Looking straight at Jacob, "Paul, Jacob woods; now." His voice is a low menacing tone. Within seconds of his orders, they are obeyed. Pushing my knees under myself, I try to get to my feet. Unable to maintain the balance required, I begin to fall face first. Two hot hands wrap around my upper arms and slowly pull me to my feet. Blinking my eyes I try to get my bearings. Suddenly heat surrounds me, "what hurts?" one of the boys asks. "My wrist hurts; I don't think it's broken though." "Why don't we take her to Emily's? She'll fix her up." The other one states. "Not a bad idea Quill, did you drive here?" He asks turning back to me. "Yea I did, it's in front of Jake's" I say nodding my head towards his house. "My keys are in my left front pocket." the one named Jared reaches into my pocket; I look into his eyes for the first time. You know that long pause of eye contact that only happens in movies? Yea, that's what happened between Jared and I. he quickly looks away from me once he realizes what happened. "You drive", he hands my keys to Quill. As I walk back to the car I can't get that moment out of my mind. I felt something with him, an instant connection, there's an unmistakable bond between us. As we walk around the side of the house, I hear the sound of my car doors being unlocked. I walk up to the rear passenger door, letting go of my wrist I reach to open my door. Instantly I regret it, pain shoots from my wrist and up my arm. I grab my wrist and protect it. Turning around I see Quill coming around from the side of the house and Jared coming out of Jake's house with an ice pack in his hand. "You know, you should just wait for help." Jared says placing the ice pack on my wrist and opening my door. "I'm not crippled you know. I just have a bad wrist" I see him roll his eyes at my sarcasm; a small smile appears on my face. "That bag has a wrist brace in it; can you get it for me?" I ask nicely. "Sure, but we're still taking you to see Emily. Sam told us to take care of you, and we will." A protective tone fills his voice where did that come from? I relax myself against the side of my car; "Bella is your sister, right?" he asks trying to make conversation. "Half sister" I say correcting him, with hate laced in my response. Bella and I share the same father, but that's it. It's not that I don't like her; we've just never gotten along. Her choice to leave forks, and our father for years on end wasn't right. "Here you go" he says handing me the brace, slipping it on my left wrist. "Do I really have to see Emily?" "Yes, you do. I want to make sure it's okay." I let out a sigh and climb into the back seat. He closes the door and walk around to the other side, Quill gets into the front seat and Jared gets into the back seat next to me. Quill starts the engine, and pulls out. "What's with the group you're in?" I ask coldly. "What about it he asks in a flat voice. "It's what changed Jake, it has to be". With that said he lets out a small laugh "trust me, it's not". My anger beings to take over again; "Once he involved himself with you and Sam; ALL of you, you're a cult!" A dark expression takes over his face. "Believe what you want Anna, maybe one day you'll figure it out." Figure what out? Why does it seem like around all these boys are just secrets and more secrets? We drive in an awkward silence for the next few minutes, when Quill throws the car in park I look around. It's a modest house, like the rest of houses in La Push, it looks run down, but the flower boxed in the windows seem to liven it up somewhat. Getting out, I walk towards the door. I feel someone grab my wrist and pull me back slightly. I turn around and see that it's Jared, "don't stare, Sam doesn't like it", "stare at what?" I question him. But he doesn't answer and walks past me. Shrugging my shoulders, I fallow him. The whole house smells so good, home cooked cookies and other sweet is what the house smells like. "Emily!" both Jared and Quill say at the same time. She turns around and smiles when she sees the boys. "Just in time for hot chocolate chip cookies" placing the cooks on the table, the boys attack it. That's when I see it, the scars on one side of her face. That must have been what Jared was talking about. "And who are you?" she asks wiping her hands on her apron. "I'm Anna, I guess I'm here for you to look at my wrist" I say holding up my left wrist. Walking over to me she glances at Jared, "what exactly happened?" he answered before I did. "She pushed Sam and Jake threw her back to protect her" she nods her head at him. "I'm a nurse by the way, what hurts exactly?" she asks me. "My whole wrist does, but like I told Jared it's not that big of a deal. I have a bad wrist." She takes off my brace and begins to feel around and rotates my wrist a bit, I flinch. "Good news is that it's not broken, I think it's just sprained." I smile. "See I told you Jared, I'm fine." I say slipping my brace back on. "I told you we are just listening to Sam" he responds with a mouth full of cookies. A smile spreads across my face and I feel close to him, I don't know how I do, because I just meet this kid. "So, I can go home now?" I ask him. "Any time you want Anna." I look at Emily; "it was nice to meet you Emily" she smiles and pulls me into a hug. "You too, visit any time! Don't be a stranger." Quill gets up from his seat, "here you can't leave without these" he presses my keys into my hands. "Thank you, Quill" I give him a small smile and I turn around and exit the house. I stop for a second at the door, I hear Quill's voice, "you imprinted on her, didn't you?" not wanting to hear more I walk away. I get into my car and drive home; everything seems to be taken over by automatic reaction, because before I know it, I'm home.


End file.
